The present invention relates to mattresses and more particularly to mattresses including vegetable fibers.
Mattresses formed of or including vegetable fibers, such as coconut fibers, are known which have high qualities of comfort. They are in the form of a layer of coconut fibers agglomerated by microparticles of latex which impart a certain flexibility to the mattress.
The mattresses may be covered with a layer of latex on one of their two faces.
Mattresses of coconut fibers are also known which are converted on their upper face with a layer of latex and, in order to improve comfort, are composed of a plurality of parts of coconut fibers of different densities (density of 60 kg/cu.m at the head and foot ends, and 80 kg/cu.m in the region of the back). The part of different densities are separate and interconnected by transverse layers composed of latex.
A drawback of these different types of mattress resides in the fact that, when they are placed on deformable bolsters having for example raisable head and foot ends, there is a risk of a rupture of the vegetable fibers owing to the low flexibility of these mattresses.
Another drawback resides in the fact that, when the layer of vegetable fibers is covered with a layer of foam material, the latter has a tendency to form rolls and hollows at the fold lines of the bolster.
In the case if the aforementioned mattresses formed by blocks of different densities interconnected by a layer of latex, if the fold or bend line is located in the region of the transverse layer of latex, there is a risk of separation of the coconut fibers from this transverse layer of latex, whereas, moreover, the part where the upper layer of latex has a tendency to form a roll on the surface of the mattress.